Fucking Familes
by Michelle Jung
Summary: [ONESHOOT/GS/RATE M/DLDR!]Suara kecipak hisapan terdengar nyaring memenuhi dapur mewah mansion keluarga ini. Ternyata tuan dan nyonya rumah ini sedang memadu kasih diatas meja makan. Dengan si nyonya yang duduk dimeja makan sambil mengangkang tepat dihadapan wajah sang tuan.


**FANFICTION**

 **Fucking Families**

 **Rate M/GS/Typo**

 **DLDR**

 **Cast:**

 **Kim Jaejoong**

 **Jung Yunho**

 **Shim Changmin**

 **Oh Sehun**

 **Kim Jongin**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

cmpkk... mccpkkk... mpckkk...

Suara kecipak hisapan terdengar nyaring memenuhi dapur mewah mansion keluarga ini. Ternyata tuan dan nyonya rumah ini sedang memadu kasih diatas meja makan. Dengan si nyonya yang duduk dimeja makan sambil mengangkang tepat dihadapan wajah sang tuan.

Ternyata sang tuan sedang menyantap hidangan makan malam spesialnya yang sudah dibuat oleh sang istri tercinta? Makan malam sewajarnya seharusnya sang istri duduk disamping suaminya. Namun kenapa ini malah istrinya duduk dimeja makan dan menghadap sang suami?

Nah disitu lah istimewa nya acara makan malam romantis pasangan ini. Dari sore, sang nyonya sudah menyiapkan makan malam untuk suaminya dan anak menantunya. Akan tetapi karena sang suami sudah pulang terlebih dahulu, makanya dia harus melayani sang suami.

Penasaran makanan apa yang dihidangkan oleh sang istri? Let's check it!

.

.

.

.

Mmmcpkkk... cpkkk... eumm...

"Ini enak sekali sayang. Dan bertambah lezat karena hidangan ini tersaji didalam vagina mu jaejoong ah~~" ditengah sambil memakan spagethi nya changmin masih sempat berdirty talk ria.

"Aish. Kau itu nakal sekali sih. Padahal malam ini aku ingin makan malam yang biasa saja pada umumnya. Kau malah... huhh..." tidak lupa setelah mengungkapkan kejengkelan nya, sang nyonya rumah yang diketahui bernama kim jaejoong itu mempoutkan bibir pinknya.

"Habisnya siapa suruh kau hanya memakai dress longgar dan tidak memakai apapun."

"Aku kan habis menyusui jaehyunie, Shim Changmin pabbo! Aishh..."

"Arra arra... aku habiskan dulu spagethi yang ada didalam vagina mu ini. Kemudian, akan aku isi vagina mu dengan limited sperma dari penis kesayanganmu ini. Ok." Lagi - lagi changmin menggoda jaejoong.

"Kyya! Kau itu mesum sekali sih. Menyebalkan!" Jaejoong menjambak rambut suaminya gemas. Jaejoing tidak habis pikir, suaminya ini mesum sekali.

"Huhh... appo sayang. Ya sudah aku jadi tidak bernafsu lagi." Kini giliran sang suami yang ngambek. Ck!

"Yaaa! Selesaikan!" Jaejoong kembali berteriak saking kesalnya menghadapi suami mesumnya ini.

.

.

.

.

"Eomma... Appa... kami pulang..."

"Jaejoongie... beruang mu juga pulang sayang..."

Terdengar teriakan dua orang yang bergegas memasuki ruang tengah dari mansion megah ini.

Orang yang berteriak pertama kali tadi adalah anak jaejoong dan changmin yang bernama sehun. Sedangkan orang yang berteriak selanjutnya adalah Jung Yunho, suami jaejoong. Loh?

Ya singkat ceritanya, jaejoong menikah dengan Jung Yunho dan Shim Changmin secara bersamaan. Bisa kita sebut bahwa jaejoong poliandri.

"Eomma... kami lapar...!" Setelah suara sehun dan yunho. Kini muncul lagi dua suara berat milik menantu jaejoong. Dan sehun anak jaejoong dan changmin pun mengikuti jejak ibunya. Dia menikahi dua namja sekaligus yang bernama Park Chanyeol dan Kim Jongin.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kyaaa! Eomma sedang apa diatas meja! Yaa! Appa nappeun! Mengerjai eomma lagi eoh?" Sehun menghampiri jaejoong dan changmin.

"Hehe kau tahu saja hunnie ah~"

"Ck! Kau itu shim! Malam boojae sayang. Chu~" kini giliran yunho yang mendekati jaejoong kemudian mengecup bibirnya.

"Min appa dan jae eomma sedang makan eoh?" Kini jongin yang berdiri dibelakang sehun sambil memeluknya.

"Aku lapar eomma. Min appa minggir lah." Chanyeol dengan tidak sopannya mendorong tubuh changmin dan kemudian duduk dikursi belas changmin duduki tadi.

Dibuka lebarnya paha jaejoong, kemudian chanyeol langsung melahap spagethi yang berada didalam vagina jaejoong. Jongin yang melihat pun jadi lapar dan nafsu. Dia kemudian melepaskan pelukannya dari sehun, lalu mengambil kursi dan ikut menikmati spahethi from jaejoong's vagina.

Lalu kenapa kedua menantu ini bisa kurang ajar sekali? Melecehkan ibu mertuanya didepan istrinya dan kedua ayah mertuanya? Jawabannya adalah karena mereka sudah terbiasa begini. Sebut saja mereka sebagai Fucking Family. Terdengar gila dan hedonis. Tetapi ini lah kenyataannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ck. Kalian itu kebiasaan sekali. Selalu vagina eomma. Punya ku kan tidak kalah nikmatnya. Iya kan appadeul?" sehun bertanya dengan manjanya kepada yunho.

"ne sayang. Cairan vagina mu tidak kalah nikmatnya dengan milik eomma mu. Kemari bersama yun appa. Kita ke sofa saja. Kita bermain sambil menunggu eomma dan suami mu selesai."

"Arra arra." Sehun menggandeng lengan kekar yunho menuju ruang keluarga mereka.

.

.

.

.

"Aish... dasar menantu kurang ajar. Aku mau menyedot puting mu saja sayang. Aku haus." Tanpa permisi kini changmin duduk diatas meja makan disamping jaejoong dan langsung membuka dress jaejoong dan melahap dengan rakus puting susu besar pink milik jaejoong.

"Eunhh... kalian ini benar - benar menyebalkan. Eomma lelah seharian mengurus jaehyun dan memasak untuk kalian. Kalian malah yang memakan eomma."

Eummphhh... cmmpkk... srupp...

Cmmpkkk... eummm...

Sluurp... cmmpkkk... eummhh...

Jaejoong makin kesal dan pasrah karena bukannya menjawab, malah ketiga orang ini makin asik bermain pada tubuhnya.

Sesekali jongin dan chanyeol bergantian menghisap klitoris jaejoong. Ya, spagethi di vagina jaejoong sudah habis, namun kedua namja tampan ini masih terus menghisap atau lebih tepatnya mengerjai vagina milik mertuanya ini.

"Ahhh... jonginie... shhh... jangan digigit chanyeol ah..." jaejoong kini mendesah kenikmatan ketika lidah jongin menjilat pinggiran vagina gemuknya dan chanyeol menggigit manja klitoris jaejoong.

"Eunngg... changmin ahh... ohh... hisap terus sayang... ini... ohh... kalian benar... Akkkhhhh..." jaejoong terus merancau nikmat. Jaejoong benar - benar terpuaskan oleh service suami dan kedua menantunya.

In.. out.. in.. out.. kini jari - jari panjang chanyeol menyodok vagina jaejoong dengan cepat. Sedang jongin menghisap labia vagina jaejoong.

"Ohhh yeahhh... fuck me chanyeol ahh... suck my naughty vagina jonginie... changminhhh... i'm close... ohh... comming comming... Aaaahhhh~~~"

Crottt... crott... jaejoong squirt tepat diwajah tampan jongin. Chanyeol mengeluarkan jarinya kemudian menghisap ketiga jarinya yang sudah terlumuri oleh cairan cinta sang ibu mertua.

"damn you jaejoongie...!" Changmin langsunv menggeser badan jongin dan chanyeol dari depan selangkangan jaejoong.

"Slurp... srruuppttt... eummmph... sluurpp... emmmph..." dengan rakus changmin menghisap cairan pada vagina jaejoong. Dimainkan lidah hangatnya pada lubang vagina jaejoong.

Bosan melihat kelakuan sang mertua. Jongin dan chanyeol kemudian berlalu meninggalkan jaejoong dan changmin. jongin berjalan sambil mengelap cairan jaejoong yang tadi terciprat ke mukanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Uhhh... kau pintar sekali sayang... ughhh... terus shhh... hisap hunnie sayang... ohhhh..." kini diruang keluarga sehun sedang berlutut sambil menghisap penis besar sang ayah Jung Yunho. ternyata Mereka berdua pun sudah naked.

Jongin dan chanyeol langsung membuka celananya. Jongin duduk disamping yunho, kemudian mengambil tangan sehun untuk mengocok penis tegangnya. Sedangkan chanyeol duduk duduk diberdiri dibelakang sehun dan langsung menghujamkan penisnya ke dalam vagina sehun yang sudah basah.

"Eunggg... oppahh... " sehun mengerang. Tetap saja jika tidak dipersiapkan terlebih dahulu akan terasa ngilu.

Getaran suara sehun membuat penis yunho dalam mulut sehun pun ikut bergetar nikmat. Yunho kemudian melepaskan hisapan sehun. Dan sehun langsung gantian menghisap penis jongin.

.

.

.

.

.

"Akhh... ahh.. ahh..." terdengar suara erangan jaejoong yang ternyata sedang berjalan menuju ruang keluarga. Changmin terus menggenjot vagina jaejoong dari belakang sambil berjalan menuju ruang keluarga.

Sesampainya diruang keluarga. Jaejoong langsung ditarik oleh yunho sehingga penis changmin dalam vaginanya terlepas. Yunho langsung mengambil penisnya yang masih dihisap oleh sehun, kemudian langsung diarahkan memasuki liang hangat milik jaejoong.

Penis changmin yang tegak sempurna dan basah karena lendir jaejoong pun kin mencoba untuk menerobos lubang anal jaejoong yang tidak kalah sempit dengan vagina nya.

"Akhhh... penuh sekali..." jaejoong mendesah kuat karena sekarang kedua lubangnya terisi penuh oleh dua penis besar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Melihat mertuanya yang sexy itu. Jongin pun langsung menidurkan dirinya dilantai, kemudian ditariknya tubuh sehun agar jatuh menimpa tubuhnya. Dengan cepat pula penis besar jongin langsung melesat ke dalam vagina basah sehun.

Chanyeol pun tidak tinggal diam. Penis yang memang sudah super tegang itu langsung menyusup ke dalam lubang anal sehun.

"Ohhh... oppahhh..." sehun mengalami apa yang dialami oleh ibunya sekarang. Digenjot oleh dua penis yang sama - sama besar dan sama - sama panjang milik kedua suami tampan - tampannya. Feels like in Heaven eoh?

"Uhh... always tight baby!" Jongin mulai menggenjot vagina sehun yang mulai basah.

"Hole mu tak kalah sempitnya sayang." Chanyeol kini mulai bergerak menggenjot hole sehun.

"Kya~ oppa... uhhh..." sehun menggeliatkan tubuhnya kenikmatan karena kedua lubangnya digenjot dengan keras dan tepat.

Chanyeol merendahkan tubuhnya dan membuka seluruh baju sehun yang masih menempel ditubuh mungilnya. Dilemparnya sembarangan baju sehun, kemudian diciuminya punggung mulus sehun. Jengkal setiap jengkal terus diciumi dan dihisap sehingga meninggalkan bekas kemerahan diatas punggung putih sehun.

"Eung... chan oppahh~" sehun menenggelamkan wajahnya diceruk leher jongin yang ada dibawahnya. Sehun gantian menghisap leher jongin karena tidak tahan menahan rasa nikmat yang diberikan oleh dua suaminya ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Lain sehun, lain juga jaejoong. Jaejoong kini berdiri dihimpit oleh tubuh besar dan tinggi milik suaminya. Yunho masih dengan posisi penisnya yang standby di dalam vagina jaejoong, sedangkan penis changmin masih terus mengoyak – ngoyak lubang anal jaejoong yang tidak kalah sempitnya dengan vagina nya.

"Uhhh... bearrrrr~~~~" jaejoong mendesahkan nama yunho ketika yunho menyodok vaginanya sambil menghisap dada besar jaejoong.

"hanya beruang itu saja eoh yang kau sebut sayang?" changmin sedikit cemburu mendengar jaejoong hanya mendesahkan nama yunho saja. Dengan gemas meremas pantat jaejoong.

"Kyyaaa~ Changmin ah~~ Ughh Eottokhe... ini nikmat sekali" jaejoong mengerang nikmat lagi akibat kenakalan changmin. Dan otomatis saja vagina dan anal jaejoong ikut mengetat karena jaejoong mengerang.

"Boo!"

"Joongie!"

Kini giliran sang suami yang mendesah karena penis mereka serasa dihisap oleh lubang – lubang nakal milik jaejoong. Mereka berdua pun makin semangat menggenjot vagina dan anal jaejoong.

Plokk... plakkk... Cmpkkk... Mppkkk... Mpkkk... Plokk... Plakk...

Suara twinsball changmin yang menepuk – nepuk pantat jaejoong dan suara betapa basahnya vagina jaejoong yang masih terus digenjot oleh yunho dengan brutal ikut menambah meriahnya pesta sex ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ahh oppa... jeball... Ohhh... fuck me harder! Thrust in there!"

"Fucking your mouth sehun ah~~!"

Posisi pasangan anak dan para menantu nya pun kini sudah berganti posisi. Dengan chanyeol yang sudah duduk diatas karpet beludru dan sehun yang duduk manis dipangkuannya sambil menghisap penis jongin.

"Suck it sehun! Using your tongue!"

"Eumphhh... ahhh... oppahh... Cumming~~ Cumming!" sehun rupanya tidak dapat menahan hasrat nya untuk segera klimax.

"Ohh sehun sayang!" penis chanyeol tersemprot cairan hangat sehun. Chanyeol pun makin semangat menggenjot vagina sehun.

"Ohhh oppaahhh...!" sehun yang belum sempat menikmati klimaxnya terpaksa harus mendesah kembali karena serangan penis chanyeol.

Plak... plakkk... plakk... kini penis jongin sudah tidak lagi berada dimulut sehun. Melainkan dihimpit oleh kedua buah dada sehun yang cukup besar. Dijepit dengan kedua buah dada sehun merupakan hal yang sangat menyenangkan dan menggairahkan.

"Oppa cepat! Ahhh..."

"Sebentar lagi sayang..."

Crottt... crotttt... crot... Chanyeol menusukkan beberapa kali penisnya sampai akhirnya dia memuncratkan semua spermanya kedalam Rahim sehun.

"Ohh Sehunnn... Crottt... crott..." kini gilaran jongin yang menembakkan spermanya ke dada dan wajah cantik sehun.

Gosh! Wajah sehun sangat sexy jika seperti ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kini giliran jaejoong yang terbaring diatas karpet. Penis changmin kembali menghujam vagina jaejoong dengan kaki jaejoong yang kedua nya berada diatas pundak kokoh changmin. Sedangkan yunho kini berjongkok disamping kepala jaejoong. Karena jaejoong tengah asik mengulum yunnieconda suami nya.

Changmin dengan giat terus menusuk nusuk vagina jaejoong sambil menjilati paha mulus jaejoong dengan sesekali menghisapnya meninggalkan tanda merah – merah yang cukup banyak.

Tangan yunho pun tidak tinggal diam. Di remas kuat kedua payudara jaejoong yang mengakibatkan keluarnya air susu jaejoong.

"Feels so good! I'm in Heaven Now~~" karena terlalu nikmatnya, jaejoong sampai bicara melantur sambil mengetatkan vaginanya.

"Slutt...!" yunho menjambak rambut jaejoong untuk menahan agar mulut jaejoong tetap menghisap penisnya.

Plakkk... plokkk... cmpkkk... changmin terus menggenjot vagina jaejoong dengan gagahnya.

"I'm Coming!" jaejoong akhirnya keluar juga. Rasanya lega sekali.

Changmin dan yunho hanya bersmirk ria melihat istri mereka yang klimax. Sexy Mom!

Changmin tahu bahwa jaejoong sudah sangat lemas. Maka dari itu, dia semakin mempercepat genjotannya.

"Joongieee... crotttt... crottt... crotttt... crotttt" tak berapa lama akhirnya changmin klimax juga. Penisnya menembakkan sperma berkualitasnya sampai jauh ke dalam Rahim jaejoong.

"Uhhh... hangat sekali changmin ahh! Aku rasa aku akan hamil lagi setelah ini."

"Kalian curang sekali." Kini gentian yunho yang mengangkangi wajah jaejoong sambil memukul – mukulkan penis besarnya dikedua payudara jaejoong, seperti bermain drum.

"Bear~~~ ohh... changmin ahh..." changmin sudah mencabut penisnya dan kini dia malah menjepit vagina jaejoong supaya tidak terbuka sehingga spermanya keluar berceceran. Nappeun!

"Ohhh Booo... aku keluar...!" hanya dengan menepuk nepukkan penisnya ke payudara besar jaejoong, yunho akhirnya ikut keluar.

Sperma yunho meleleh melumuri payudara jaejoong. Seperti gunung meletus yang mengeluarkan lava nya. Begitu lah kira – kira pemandangan kedua payudara jaejoong ini. Beautiful Bitch!

Changmin dan yunho merebahkan tubuh mereka disamping kanan dan kiri jaejoong. Tangan changmin mengusap perut jaejoong dengan sayang. Sedangkan yunho mengusapkan spermanya keseluruh permukaan dada hingga leher jaejoong. Uhhh... wangi spermanya menguar dari tubuh jaejoong.

Sehun pun demikian, tubuhnya dipeluk mesra oleh chanyeol dan jongin. Jongin terus saja mengecupi leher sehun. Chanyeol tidak kalah nakal. Tangannya kini memilin putting sehun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"CUT!" sang sutradara berteriak puas.

Mereka berenam merupakan Bintang Film Porno yang sedang naik daun. Sehun dan changmin serta Jaejoong dan changmin adalah sepasang suami isti. Sedangkan Yunho dan Jongin merupakan Ayah dan anak angkat yang sama – sama menggeluti Bidang Perfilman Porno di Korea.

"Kalian benar – benar alami. Sepertinya aku harus membuatkan film – film yang lain dengan tema Family seperti ini." Pujian sang sutradara yang bernama Choi Seunghyun ini sambil menghampiri para pemainnya.

"Aku ingin bayaran yang mahal Choi Sajangnim!" jaejoong menggerutu kesal karena ucapan seunghyun tadi.

"Apapun untuk mu Nyonya Shim! Hahaha" ucap seunghyun sambil mencolek dagu jaejoong.

"Yaaa! Akan ku adukan pada Jiyoung!"

"Terima kasih untuk hari ini jae! Chu~" yunho mengecup bibir jaejoong lembut.

"Sama – sama yunho ah~"

"Telepon aku jika suami mu sudah tidak dapat memuaskan mu lagi. Hahahaha..." yunho sedikit mengeraskan suaranya agar changmin yang sedang mengambilkan bathrobe untuk jaejoong mendengarkan ucapannya.

"Sialan kau Jung Gendut!" changmin melemparkan botol mineral kearah yunho, namun dengan gesit yunho menghindar.

"Noona... gomawo untuk hari ini." Kini chanyeol dan jongin yang mengucapkan terima kasih.

"Eonnie Gomawoyo~~" sehun memeluk tubuh jaejoong yang lengket sperma.

"Ne cheonmaneyo saengie ah~~" jaejoong balas memeluk sehun.

Mereka semua adalah teman saat masih Sekolah Dasar. Kecuali Sehun, Chanyeol dan Jongin. Mereka tidak sengaja terjebak dalam dunia hiburan milik seunghyun. Pada awalnya ini hanya kegilaan seunghyun yang tiba – tiba datang ke rumah Jaejoong dan Changmin untuk meminta mereka bermain dalam film porno yang akan dibuatnya. Changmin menolak keras, namun karena bujukan jaejoong. Mereka akhirnya menyetujuinya asalkan tidak aka nada yang menyemprotkan spermanya dalam vagina jaejoong, begitu pun changmin tidak akan menyemprotkan spermanya ke dalam vagiana yeoja mana pun.

Chanyeol merupakan adik dari changmin dan sehun adalh istrinya. Mereka pun dihasut oleh jaejoong. Pada dasarnya jaejoong dan seunghyun adalah partner in crime dalam hal apapun. Maka jadilah seperti ini.

Lalu yunho dan jongin? Yunho adalah actor film porno yang sangat terkenal di jepang. Dan jongin adalah hoobaenya yang diangkat menjadi anaknya. Yunho merupakan sepupu dari Jiyoung istri seunghyun. Dan Viola~~~ seperti ini lah jadinya film Porno yang Choi Seunghyun buat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

END

Fiuhhh... udah lama banget cerita ini belum kelar dan akhirnya langsung kelar dalam dua jam.

Aku harap kalian suka.

Maafkan otak mesum saya ini yah... huhuhu...

See you next story!

.

.

.

-XOXO-

RnR

.

.

.

.

.

Nb: kalau ada yang mau sharing – sharing yunjae,,minjae,,kaihun ataupun chanhun... contact me... BBM 58421152 atau di IG mikoalena. Gomawo~~~


End file.
